La despedia que nos unio
by Lord zoa
Summary: La despedida de Ash y Misty fue un momento emotivo para los dos ya hora ambos se recuentran y dejan que sus sentimientos salga aflote, especia de san valentin.


Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un pequeño especial del dia de san valentin bueno no uno si no dos uno sera de AshxMisty y el otros sera de AshxGeorgia espero que les guste y feliz dia del amor y la amistad para todos.

* * *

La despedida que nos unio.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto una chica de cabello naranja, piel blanca, ojos azules la cual usa un short de mezclilla, una blusa amarilla y unos tirantes y sostiene una bicicleta roja, cuya canasta frontal tiene un Togepi.

-Lo prometo-dijo un joven de cabello azabache, ojos cafés con unas z en las mejillas, piel bronceada el cual usa un pantalón de mezclilla, guantes azules con un Pikachu en su hombro-ten por aseguró que así será.

Ambos no apartaban la vista del otro.

-UN MOMENTO-gritó un joven de cabello negro en puntas, ojos rasgados, piel bronceada el cual usa un chaleco verde.

-¿Que paso Brock?-Pregunto el joven de cabellos azabache.

-Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que yo también tengo que regresar a casa-dijo Brock mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Brock cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante-Dijo la chica de pelo naranja con un mezcla de molestia y tristeza.

-Lo siento-Dijo Brock con tristeza.

-En ese caso este es el adiós-dijo el otro joven.

-Claro que no es un adiós si no un hasta luego Ash-contesto Brock.

-Es cierto además acabas de prometer que nos volveríamos a ver-dijo la Joven.

-Es verdad Misty-dijo Ash mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Después de eso Brock le dio un pequeño paquete así como Misty le dio un pañuelo para que lo envolviera, momentos después los tres comenzaron a ir sus caminos.

Pero Ash no pudo evitar mirar atrás y observar como sus amigos van desapareciendo de su vista, pasan unos 5 minutos, Ash seguía en su lugar y no despegaba la vista del camino que tomo Misty.

-¿Pika?-dijo el ratón amarillo.

-No es nada Pikachu-Dijo Ash con tristeza.

El volteo para seguir su propio camino pero pikachu salta de su hombro y le impide seguir al ponerse frente a él y poner sus patas frontales en forma de x.

-Pika pika-Dijo Pikachu.

-Pikachu sé que los extrañas como yo pero ahora a llegado el momento de separarnos-Dijo Ash y su voz mostraba tristes.

Tras esas palabras el ratón negó lo dicho por su entrenador, salto de nuevo a su hombro, abrió la mochila y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas.

-¡¿Pikachu que crees que haces?!-Dijo Ash gritando y quitándose la mochila para sacar a su pokemon de ahí.

Cuando el pokemon ya estaba al alcance de su entrenador este salió de la mochila y le entrego una foto que saco, Ash la agarro.

-Pika pika pika cha-dijo el ratón mientras con su pata derecha señalaba asía la dirección en la que se fue Misty.

Ash observo la foto y noto que era la que se tomó con su amiga durante el festival de la princesa, en esa foto se podía ver a Misty con un vestido largo amarillo con detalles en rojo, un moño azul que adornaba la cabellera suelta, por su parte Ash usaba un esmoquin negro y portaba una flor de color azul en el bolsillo derecho.

Tras ver esa foto y a su pokemon señalar el camino que tomo Misty, entendió lo que su pokemon le quería decir, pero eso para él era algo difícil de hacer en su mente rondaba el miedo a que ella no lo correspondiera y más aún el miedo de perder su amistad y no volver a estar nuevamente con ella, esos pensamientos ocasionaron que el entrenador comenzara a llorar.

-No puedo hacerlo Pikachu-Dijo Ash con mucha tristeza y dolor- ¿qué tal si ella no siento lo mismo por mí? ¿Qué aria si por eso no puedo verla otra vez? No podría seguir si eso ocurriera.

Tras eso el joven salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar y el ratón lo persiguió.

4 Años después.

Ash regresaba de Kalos, dio una gran presentación en todas sus batallas durante la liga, desafortunadamente fue vencido en la final, aun así no estaba triste, sabía que sus pokemons y el dieron todo, ahora estaba por llegar a su hogar, su Madre sabía que el estaría pronto de vuelta, pero nunca le confirmo el cuándo seria, quería darle una sorpresa.

-Ya estamos en casa Pikachu-Dijo Ash al pararse frente a una casa de color blanco, tejado rojo, de dos pisos y una pequeña jardinera en el exterior.

-Es raro que Mr. Mime no este afuera regando las plantas, a lo mejor está dentro ayudando a mi mama en otra cosa-Dijo Ash y su pokemon simplemente asintió.

Entraron y el grito que estaba ya de vuelta pero no había respuesta.

Fue a revisar a ver si encontraba a su madre, pero en lugar de eso se llevó una sorpresa que lo dejo sin habla.

En la cocina estaba una chica de cabellera anaranjada piel blanca la cual usaba una playera naranja, una minifalda blanca y un delantal blanco y se notaba que estaba oyendo música ya que traía unos audífonos y se encontraba cocinando.

A pesar de estar de espaldas Ash la reconoció de inmediato, nunca creyó verla así, solo en sus sueños creía posible eso.

Pikachu se dio cuenta de la situación por la que su entrenador estaba por pasar, por lo que con cuidado y sin que su entrenador se dé cuenta se bajó de su hombro y se fue a la sala.

-Esto quedo delicioso-Dijo la chica mientras probaba con un cucharon el estofado de la olla, después de eso se dio la vuelta y se llevó su propia sorpresa ahí frente a ella estaba Ash, se percató de que no le quitaba la vista, ella podía sentir como recorría su ser con su mirada, cosa que la hizo sonrojar y a la vez sentirse feliz por eso.

Ella se acercó a Ash, por su parte el no sabía que hacer o que pasaría, en su interior se puso nervioso.

-Bienvenido a casa Ash-dijo Misty con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash tras escuchar esas palabras se relajó.

-Estoy de regreso Misty-respondió mientras le regresaba la sonrisa a Misty.

-La comida pronto estará-Dijo Misty- a menos que quieras el postro antes-le dijo con una voz seductora y en el oído de Ash, el cual se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Misty solo lo vio y rio internamente por la reacción de Ash, ella estaba por regresar a sus labores en la cocina pero Ash lo toma de la mano.

-He esperado por este postre desde hace mucho sabes Mist-Dijo Ash, la sujeto de su cadera con su mano izquierda y con la derecha levanto un poco su mentón después junto suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

Misty por su parte que en shock por la acción de Ash, pero no tardo en recuperarse, correspondió el beso y lo abrazo del cuello, ambos se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que escucharon un flash.

Ambos voltearon y ahí estaban una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, piel blanca y ojos cafés, la cual usa una blusa roja y una falda blanca.

-Este sería un lindo recuerdo para ustedes y una linda historia para mis nietos-Dijo la mujer con picardía y guiñándoles el ojo derecho.

Tras escuchar eso los jóvenes se sonrojaron mucho y se separaron con mucha vergüenza.

-¿Mama pero que estás diciendo?- dijo Ash con mucho nerviosismo.

-Señora Ketchum, pero ¿qué cosas dice?-Dijo Misty con nerviosismo.

Delia se percató de la situación y decido ayudarles un poco, deja la cámara en una repisa, se acercó y los tomo a ambos de las manos, haciendo que ellos se les quede mirando.

Ash, Misty sé que el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se reunieron fue largo y puede que lo que acaban de hacer es algo que ambos deseaban desde hace mucho, el destino les dio esta oportunidad de ser felices, así que no la desperdicien-dijo Delia con alegría, después junto las manos de los dos jóvenes y se alejó de ellos.

-Mist-dijo Ash con un poco de nervios-sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, además sé que nunca te llame, pero nunca deje de pensar en ti cada día-relato pero poco a poco se liberaba de esos nervios que tenía.

-Ash- dijo Misty en voz baja.

-La verdad verte aquí fue una gran sorpresa para mí, además de que este fue un sueño hecho realidad para mí, quiero que sepas que los sentimientos que te transmití en ese beso son totalmente ciertos y la verdad a mí me gustaría-decía Ash con la vista fija en ella, pero no pude seguir hablando ya que ella lo beso y el correspondió ese beso.

Tras unos segundos ellos se separaron-dijo Misty con mucha felicidad-desde el día que nuestros caminos se tuvieron que separar sabía que tu sentidas lo mismo que yo sentía por ti, por eso no tuve problemas en esperarte y eso es porque yo te amo Ash-dijo sin quitar la vista de Ash.

-Fui un estúpido al no decirte en aquella ocasión lo que sentía por ti-dijo Ash con algo de tristeza-como dije nunca deje de pensar en ti y siempre tuve miedo de que alguien aparecería y te alejaría de mí, pero me alegro de saber que tú me amas, así como yo te amo-dijo alegremente-así que de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos.

Tras eso ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios y transmitieron en ese beso el más grande amor que se tenían.


End file.
